Rasetsu Kagemusha
' Rasetsu Kagemusha '''is TOAA's one and only user-fighter. He is the strongest character that TOAA has ever created, and also the first, surpassing Sun-Wukong, and Tenchi by unimaginable lengths, but like the other two, he prefers to keep the true extent of his power an absolute secret, so many believe him to be weaker than they are when they really have no idea. He is rather cold and cunning in that right, as he purposely allows others to think he is weak when really he is biding his time until the time is right. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Techniques '''Zanzoken: '''Rasetsu has the ability to move so swiftly that he leaves behind an afterimage of himself. Zanzoken allows him to continue moving so fast that he can leave behind multiple afterimages so as to confuse and dissorientate his opponents. He is capable of generating dozens upon dozens of clone-images of himself, a technique which greatly throws off his opponents senses and keeps them from striking his true body. Rasetsu makes great usage of this technique by performing afterimage the instant before he is hit with an opponents attack, making them think they have struck him when really their attack passes through his afterimage in a completely harmless fashion. '''Kiai: '''Rasetsu can force a powerful shockwave of invisible ki from his body, and has gained such mastery over kiai that he can now apply this in a vast array of different methods. When using this, a clear, invisible force emits from his body which is near irresistable, pushing back and forcibly moving everything in his immediate surroundings with great force, inflicting severe damage to the surrounding area, and is so strong that it can also be used to dispel incoming attacks. '''Kaikai: '''Rasetsu has the ability to utilize Instantaneous Movement, it allows him to instantly teleport to any location, place, or person, regardless of how much distance is inbetween him and his destination. Technically, Rasetsu can use this ability to warp anywhere in the universe that he desires. Rasetsu commmonly fuses his Kaikai skill with Zanzoken so as to further dissorrient and confuse his opponents when in battle. Kaikai is an extremely useful dodging technique and can render him safe in almost any circumstance. '''Hasshu-Ken: '''Rasetsu has the abilit to spawn up to eight different arms on his body at a single time. This gives him the ability to grapple his opponents while still doing damage to them with his physical attacks, trapping them in place temporarily as he attacks them. He can also use this ability to grab and wield multiple weapons at one time so as to confuse and overwhem his enemies with up to eight different weapons crashing down on them at one time. Rasetsu prefers not to use this technique. '''Invisible Eye Blast: '''Rasetsu's invisible eye blast is very powerful. It sends out a wave of invisible, unsensable ki at his enemies at an extremely high speed from his eyes, smashing into them and doing damage to their bodies. He can literally hurt his enemies by looking at them or blinking through using this technique, as it functions like a physical attack when hitting his enemies. '''Destructo Disk: '''Rasetsu has mastery over the destructo disk technique to the point that he can throw multiple disks at a time and control their directions with his mind easily. This allows him to cause them to attack his opponent multiple times even if the miss, guiding their trajectory towards the enemies body and doing lethal slicing damage should they hit them. '''Solar Flare: '''Rasetsu creates a massive point-blank flare of sunlight so as to temporarily blind and dissorrientate his enemies. This attack is useful when Rasetsu needs to buy more to to prepare a new move or in any other situation that warrants the technique in interest. The Flare can blind the enemy up to 10 seconds flat, and can cause the eyes to become overwhelmed with white light. '''Dragonthrow: '''Dragon Throw or Dragon Toss is Rasetsu's signature grapple and throw technique. When using this technique he grabs a hold of his opponents ankle or ankles coming out of any attack the renders the opportunity to do so and begins spinning them at high speeds with ki charging through his body. He then tosses them in a rather athletic fashion using all of his strength, rendering them flying through the air helplessly. '''Full Nelson: '''A grappling technique that Rasetsu learned at a young age. He places his targets arms in a long from behind so as to restrict their movement and keep them from running away This usually functions as a useful immoblization technique which is extremely useful when two are attacking one. Usually, one holds the target in this hold while the other attacks them from the front '''Sonic Sway: '''Rasetsu can dodge otherwise ridiculously difficult attacks thrown at him by enemies at a seemingly point blank range, without ever actually moving from his standpoint. As the name suggests, Rasetsu moves and pivots his body at hypersonic speeds so as to swerve inbetween his enemies attacks, mostly kicks and punches. This technique requires great physical disicpline and flexibility. Rasetsu has become an expert in using this technique and can effortlessly move out of his opponents attack trajectory with it. '''Ki Sense:' Energy Barrier: Messatsu Gouken Transformations Quotes Behind The Scenes Reception Appearances in Other Media Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:User Warrior